


I'm Staying Up

by johnnys_smile (irregulartaeyong)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregulartaeyong/pseuds/johnnys_smile
Summary: Sometimes, Ten can't help but think about everything that isn't quite right. But before he loses all his sleep to his thoughts, Johnny rescues him.





	I'm Staying Up

It’s nights like these when Ten wishes Johnny was next to him, holding him safe and warm until his thoughts stop racing and he succumbs to sleep.

 

But Johnny’s not there, so there’s nothing to distract him from his worries, nothing to focus on other than his jumbled mind.

 

He thinks about how he’s only sung four songs - five if you count the Thai version of Baby Don’t Stop - despite being one of the first to debut. He thinks about how he spends days learning tap dance and practicing new routines with Taeyong that will probably never be seen beyond the occasional Instagram video. He thinks about how he can improve his Korean so he doesn’t get so confused when he does V lives with the others.

 

He thinks about how there’s no limit on the NCT members and what that might mean for everyone’s line distributions, the number of opportunities each of them can get to showcase their abilities.

 

He thinks about how many ways he could get better so he doesn’t disappoint the fans, his family, his members, himself.

 

It’s almost 4am and he’s still staring at the ceiling, feeling more despondent as the minutes tick by, when he hears his door crack open.

 

Somehow, Johnny always knows.

 

Ten hears the door being shut, the shuffling of feet and the corner of his blanket rustling as it’s pulled up.

 

Johnny slips under the covers next to him and sticks out a hand blindly until it lands on his shoulder. The hand slides down his arm and comes to rest on his hip, gently pushing him until they’re both spooning, Johnny’s broad chest pressing against Ten’s back.

 

“I could hear you thinking from my room,” Johnny whispers into his hair.

 

He says nothing, instead linking his fingers with Johnny’s over his stomach, settling in.

 

Slowly, his eyes close and his breathing evens out.

 

He's safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this was written before WayV(isual) was announced! Hope you all enjoy it anyway~ (sorry for the terrible summary)


End file.
